1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and to a process for transmitting data across a two-wire line from one station to a remote station and vice-versa, wherein the data of the first station produce a cross-talk signal which is superimposed upon the signal transmitted from the remote station and occurs in the received signal, and more particularly to such a system wherein a compensation signal is produced at the first station and a different signal is formed which depends upon the received signal, the cross-talk signal and the compensation signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with known base band transmission processes, data can be transmitted, in duplex operation, across a two-wire line.